The Curse, and the Cursed
by Setsukie
Summary: Inuyasha has acidently killed Kagome the second person he fell for.How will he react to her reincarnation?Will he fall in love with her,or will he be true to Kagome?Inuyasha doesnt know about the one flaw of her reincarnation, she has a curse.....UPDATED
1. Sadness

**It was fogy and Inuyasha couldn't see anything! Then pain went through his back, he had been struck! I might not be able to see or smell you, but I can hear you, Inuyasha yelled! Inuyasha heard the strange figure to the left of him. So he picked up the Tetsusaiga and yelled "wind scar". Then all of the sudden the fog started to go away. Inuyasha walked over to the body he had killed, then he looked at the face closely, it was Kagome! She had been possessed. As Inuyasha stood over Kagome a tear dropped from his cheek, he had killed the one person he loved.**

**9 years after Kagome died ……… time: 2005**

**In Kagome's time…….**

**Come down stairs Katona, her mother yelled! Ok mom, she replied. She then went downstairs to the kitchen, and her mom handed her a broom. Will you go sweep the mini-shrine, Mrs.Setsuke asked? Sure, Katona answered. But before I do can I ask you a question, Katona asked? Of course, her mother answers. Who lived here before us, she asked? The Higurashi's lived here, Mrs.Setsuke replied. A mother, a grandfather, a son, and a daughter, Mrs.Setsuke said in a sincere voice. But, one day the daughter Kagome disappeared until everyone figured out that she died, Mrs.Sesuke's voice trailed off. That's so sad, Katona replied. How old was she, Katona asked? Only 16 years old, her mother replied. Wow, she's was the same age I am, Katone said. Then Katona walked outside with the broom in her hand. As she opened the door to the mini-shrine she started to sweep away the brush, until she tripped over a rock and fell into the well!**

**This chapter is supposed to be kinda short, I'm really sorry! **

**Please review and no flaming please. **


	2. The New Beginning

**Katona screamed all the way down, until she landed with a thump. As she started to climb out she looked around and wondered where the heck she was!**

**At Kaede's village…………**

**Inuyasha go to the well, Kaede said. Why, Inuyasha asked in a rude way? Just go, Kaede demanded! Fine you old hag, Inuyasha replied! **

**At the well……………………….**

**Inuyasha was watching a strange looking girl from the tree tops. She had her back toward him, until she heard something in the trees. So she turned around and saw Inuyasha on the ground about ten feet away from her. When he looked at her he was amazed, she looked exactly like Kagome even the same outfit! The only difference was her eyes; they were blue instead of brown.**

**As she looked at him she called out his name, it was as if she had met him before. He seemed so familiar to her, she had seen him somewhere before! Come with me, Inuyasha said to break the silence. Ok, Katona replied.**

**At Kaede's village…………..**

**When they got there Inuyasha and Kaede told Katona the same things they told Kagome. The only differences were, Katona was Kagome's reincarnation and the last time they battled Naraku he had the entire jewel and when they killed him it shattered again! So this time it wasn't just Kagome who shattered the jewel, it was Inuyasha too. Whoa, whoa, whoa, Katona said.**

**What if I just want to go home, she asked? This is all happening way to fast, Katona said! But after she thought about it she felt bad for them and Kagome, so she accepted the quest. I have to ask this one thing though, can I go home to tell my family, Katona asked?**

**I promise I'll be back, she said. Its fine with me, Inuyasha spat out in a rude voice. Ok I'll be back in a few hours, Katona replied! **

**At Katona's time……….**

**Katona was upstairs in her room getting ready for her shower, she had finally found her towel as she stepped in. As she stood in the shower she started to think.**

**Was that man Inuyasha real? He couldn't of, because I know him from somewhere but I've never met him, it could have been a dream. But………..maybe it was real……. This is all just happening way to fast! Part of me thinks he's real and wants to be with Inuyasha. But the other part thinks this was all a dream. I'm a bit scared, but I'm just going to move on with my life, and if Inuyasha is real the he'll come get me. She then decided to get out of the shower. She went over to her dresser to pick out her clothes; she picked out a pair of tight jeans and a light purple tank top. Honey time to eat, Katona's mother called. Ok be down in a minute, Katona replied!**

**As the family sat at the table the door flew open and hit the wall, it was Inuyasha! He is real, Katona thought! Who said you could be gone for two days, Inuyasha asked in an angry voice? Inuyasha walked over to Katona and started to pull her by her arm. As Inuyasha was heading out the door Katona's mother yelled "hold it"! She then walked over to Inuyasha and started to pull his ears, are these real, she asked? Inuyasha was getting fed up, wait, where are you going, Mrs.Setsuke asked in a loud voice? It doesn't matter, Inuyasha yelled as he walked outside! Well, bye mom, Katona yelled! I'll be back in a few days, Katona said. As the two where outside Inuyasha put his arm around Katona's waist and started to carry her. Let me go, she yelled! But, then she remembered she promised she'd be back and this proves Inuyasha is real. So her voice fell silent. Inuyasha opened the door to the well house and said "We have to go". Ok, Katona replied. **

**Then the two jumped in together.**

**This is pretty long and I like my story, no flaming please! There will be more but I want five reviews before I do the next chapter! Also there will be a sequel to this story, hope you enjoy! **

**Kagomemikogoddess, this is to you. If you think anything needs changing tell me. Also if you have any ideas tell me!**


	3. Coldness and the New Moon

**2 months later……….**

**Inuyasha was doing his usual, waiting for Katona to return. **

**He waited in a tree near the well. Where was she? Why is she taking so long, he thought? A loud thump broke his silence, it was Katona! I'm sorry I'm late, Katona breathed. I jus- I just got caught up in something, she finally said. She didn't want him to know everything. Really, a guy from her time had asked her out, but she didn't know how Inuyasha would react. Would he be mad, jealous, or just think it's stupid? Oh well Katona decided not to tell him. They were walking towards Kaede's Village. As Katona was still lost in her thoughts Inuyasha crouched down. Katona not knowing was still thinking, until a minute later Inuyasha made a grunting noise to get her attention. Then she understood and climbed on his back. Katona now knew they were going somewhere farther away or Inuyasha wouldn't be carrying her. She was right, they went to Hiteri River. As they arrived there they saw Kouga and his pack. Inuyasha hadn't seen Kouga in 9 years. Then all of the sudden Kouga looked up and saw Inuyasha's beautiful new companion. Kouga also didn't know that Kagome had died, so this was strange to him. Kouga walked over to them and said in a VERY sarcastic voice "who is this fine lady?" Inuyasha just grunted in an angry sound. Then Kouga realized something, and then he said quickly, where is Kagome? Uhhh well you see, Inuyasha stuttered. He wondered how Kouga would react……. What is it mutt, Kouga demanded! Fine, she's dead, Inuyasha finally spat out! I told her to come with me, Kouga said. But no, she wanted to stay with you, and she got hurt……….. Well……….. what's done is done Kouga said drifting off. Well what's your name Kouga asked Katona? Then Inuyasha got in front of her knowing the way Kouga can act….. Well fine then, Kouga replied. "You and Kagome are alike, but you are more shy, I think that's cute," Kouga answered in a clever voice. Then Katona tapped Inuyasha's shoulder, and gave a knowing gesture that she wanted to leave. So Inuyasha knelt down for her to climb on. They left very fast…….. Inuyasha was now yet again in his jealous state….. **

**Katona was sitting on the porch, the sun was about to set and the sky was so beautiful……… The sky was a mix of blue, with purple streaks, and pink mixed into it all…… She decided to climb in a tree to get a better look. She heard something in the trees behind her; she knew it was Inuyasha spying on her. She didn't really care; she also wanted to see what the moon was that night….. she didn't have much time before the crescent moon came…….. But that is another story. Katona noticed that it was getting cold as she looked at the dark night sky. Then she noticed a fire being started, she could also tell it was Inuyasha lighting it. So Katona slowly climbed down the tree and sat by the fire, about a foot away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed her presence through the corners of his eyes and his ears tilted slightly. Inuyasha also noticed that Katona was shivering so he threw the top part of his fire rat outfit at her. After a while she became very comfortable and she dozed off. Inuyasha just watched her as she slept. He had watched Kagome like this a few nights before Kikyo was brought back. He thought about the differences between them. Now he was thinking about the differences between Kagome and Katona. The only difference was their eyes; Kagome's were a puppy brown with a shine in them that looked so cheerful, but also In her eyes you could see that Kagome got mad easily. Katona's eyes were a deep ocean blue, they had such a sparkle in them, Katona was so shy and quiet, and always seemed to get embarrassed easily. Inuyasha now knew no matter how much someone might look like someone else everyone is different………**


	4. The Curse and the Cursed

**The Curse and the Cursed**

**Katona's eyes ripped open; the sun was directly above her, it was probably late morning. Katona slowly got up and walked towards the forest. She decided that she just wanted to hang around and look at all the scenery. Katona started to hum but then, she started to sing……. She was singing a song she had recently heard on the radio, that she had liked. **

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you, so

I should have held on tight

I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you

Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, cause baby

(We belong together)

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Saying to me

"If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute

This is too deep (too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I only think of you"

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

It ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life, baby

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

**Katona sang the entire song as she walked in the forest, she hadn't even noticed that Inuyasha had been watching her the whole time. Katona then saw a good tree to climb up; so she did and perched herself on a large branch. She had just remembered the name of the song it was We Belong Together. Katona now looked at the darkened sky, It was a crescent moon! Katona had to hurry……… But, it was to late a red light came around and pulled her in the air. The light made a barrier around her, and after a minute or so it stopped. The curse had happened, but, to Katona not Inuyasha. Inuyasha had watched the entire thing but he had no clue what had just happened, he never knew Katona had a curse……… "What happened to her while this curse was in motion," Inuyasha thought? He didn't know now, but he was about to find out.**

**Katona's scent had disappeared and replaced with a new one. To Inuyasha the new scent was familiar so very familiar...**

**As Inuyasha finally got there he found only one thing not Katona but; Kagome! Inuyasha looked down at Katona's no Kagome's body. Well this is Katona's curse; Kagome would take over her body the nights of the crescent moon. Kagome slowly got up as she looked right into Inuyasha's eyes; they stayed that way for a few moments until Miroku broke their silence. "Oh good your both ok" Miroku said happily. Miroku walked over to them, "it's nice to know you're ok Kagome" Miroku said. Miroku's eyes became very wide, "Kagome what are you doing here; where's Katona," Miroku said with shock all over his face? 'You know what; never mind, I just need to get some sleep," Miroku said drifting off as he left. Kagome slid away and headed towards Kaede's Village. By the time Inuyasha got back Kagome had started a fire and was sitting by it. Inuyasha was in complete shock he couldn't say a thing. "Inuyasha its over isn't it," Kagome asked solemnly? "what do you mean," Inuyasha replied? "I mean have you moved on; forgotten about me," Kagome whispered? "The truth is that what you want," Inuyasha asked? "Yes, I do," Kagome replied. "I don't wanna mess up again, I don't want to do to Katona what I did to you," Inuyasha said quietly. "Oh," Kagome sighed. She decided not to talk about it anymore. **


	5. Memories of Days That Will Never Come

After a moment or so Inuyasha asked yet again in a way, "Bring her back! She belongs here, not you."

Inuyasha had thought this over. He didn't want Kagome to stay here like Kikyo had when she died and came back. But he still wished he had another chance to treat Kagome right when she was alive, and he didn't deserve her then...

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but in the end someone always gets hurt." Inuyasha said wisely.

"Do you really want her back?' Kagome asked, sadly yet quietly.

Without an answer, Kagome walked over to the tree where she and Inuyasha had first met...

"I've changed since we met, I'm not the same cheerful girl I used to be, I'm much like Kikyo now, cold and heartless." Kagome had said this with no emotion……

Still Inuyasha was left with nothing to say. He was still shocked Kagome was here and even more shocked to know she was now like Kikyo…

Without any more words Inuyasha walked over to Kagome as if  
to say goodbye. Kagome then pulled him closer as Kikyo had once done,Kagome kissed him….. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wasn't going to let her stay…

In the middle of the kiss, Kagome turned back into Katona, but Inuyasha hadn't noticed until she pulled away and fell over

As she was on the ground she asked, "What the heck were you doing?"

She was smarter than that; she knew he could still have feelings for Kagome but she doubted that.

Inuyasha had grown on Katona, but she couldn't yet say she loved him…..

Drowned in her thoughts, Inuyasha pulled her up off the ground, ignoring her question….

Katona was tired now, but she had to make sure Inuyasha could keep her secret.

"Inuyasha, you and I both know about my curse now. Can you keep it a secret, can I... trust you?" Katona asked.

"I, uhhh... yeah, whatever wench." Inuyasha said gruffly, returning to his old self...

Inuyasha still had that same rude gruffness but it had lightened up a bit. He was only a bit different from the few years that had passed.

Katona had fallen asleep. It had been a long day.

Inuyasha still sat up thinking about the events that day, but he then broke through his silence and decided to look at Katona's watch. She had taught him how to "read" it; the time was 11:30p.m.

Then Inuyasha decided to get back to the events that day.

_"Can you keep it a secret, can I... trust you?"_

Those words still burned inside him, no one ever really trusted him. He felt strange that she asked him, how would he know, he'd let down so many people before….

Inuyasha decided to just sit back and see what happened...

Now it waspast midnight. Even Inuyasha was getting tired and everyone else was fast asleep, so he laid down about a foot away from Katona.

She made him feel comfortable enoughto fall asleep instead of staying up all night on edge.

But he always made sure to wake up before her, becausewho knows what she would think if she saw him….

Katona was dreaming of when she had come into contact with that Kouga demon…..

She didn't dislike him. He was just too…. Too... she couldn't decide the right word to describe him. He was just different...That's all that could be said, but he also made Inuyasha very angry, and she felt bad for that...

Inuyasha could tell she was dreaming and he couldn't take it, he wondered what it was about.

It had been a few days and the new moon was that night. Inuyasha feared losing his powers but that's what he got for being a hanyou…..

It all happened in a blink of an eye...

The night had passed and now he was a demon again………

_'How can this have happened...?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself it just came and went as if it never happened he was amazed... Of course maybe he forgot it was as if it never happened he decided not to worry about it...

He then remebered...

If the new moon had just come, then the crescent moon was coming soon too. This was not good. How could he look at Kagome again?

He wouldn't know what to do, what to say...

Katona didn't want her curse to happen all over.

She knows what happens as the curse but she never remembers what happens during the curse.

She never thought for one moment that Inuyasha couldn't understand, he also had a curse that had to do with the moon.

Katona always put other people before herself, she was always so kind. She felt bad for Inuyasha; of course putting herself aside for worring about him.

Katona was now just mumbling meaningless words around in her head as she sat in a tree... It was the day before her curse would befall her...

She was always a cute, shy, kind person but she was always very rude and stressed at this time...

No one knew why eccept for... Inuyasha...She decided she _could_ trust him but there was not much longer for her to sit around and mope...

**Author note: This chapter was a little longer but I liked it. Thanks for reading this far in my story!**


	6. A Mistake Written In Ink

The night was nearing, the night of the crescent moon………

Katona was sitting up in a tree with her bow and arrow, she was also a bit angry…..

She was so upset that she grabbed her bow and aimed an arrow at the moon……..

(The curse doesn't affect her right away)

She didn't even look, she was ju- just mad…….

But all of the sudden she heard something she noticed that her arrow had hit the moon!

But how was that possible?

How could that have happen?

Was she seeing things?

This was not a good thing………..

Her curse involved the moon but if the moon's gone then how could it happen?

Oh no…… Inuyasha curse involved the moon!

It was the only thing that kept him human!

This was not good at all Katona didn't think anything would happen….. She was just mad!

She had to hurry to find Inuyasha before it was too late!

She was VERY scared and worried she felt so bad she was about to…. to cry……….

She had sensed Inuyasha not far away…. She ran so fast it was as if she was invisible…..

When she found him she began to feel even worse…………. Word couldn't describe the pain and guilt she now felt………

He was a monster….. a beast……….

The moon was the only thing that binded him to being human!

Which he was no longer………. He was no longer human…… And Katona didn't know how she was going to change that!

Inuyasha had told her the day before that there was one jewel shard left but she didn't care now…..

Like Kagome, Katona wanted Inuyasha to at least be part human…..

But that was all over now……………

It was her fault to; he started running, noticing her presence……

Maybe he had forgotten her, or becoming a demon just lost all his emotions……..

She quickly followed………

After it was late she decided to head back with or without Inuyasha………..

Everyone asked where Inuyasha was but she ignored them, she liked keeping things to her self……

The next day she ran out of camp without saying a word; back out to go find Inuyasha.

After an hour or so she found him…. Still as hideous as ever……….

When he noticed her instead he began to chase Katona!

(With only a bit of hesitation)

Why of all people would Inuyasha ever try and hurt Katona?

She ran fast…… Very fast…..

Eventually she lost him…. He had probably stopped.

It was days later and Katona felt even more guilty….. She felt even more pain this was all her fault….. And…. Now…… Inuyasha…. Wa-….. was……. Dead…..

Katona didn't know for sure how, but the day before she was trying to find him when she found his horrifying body covered in blood……. Not breathing…..

She couldn't look it was so upsetting making her break down being broken from the inside….. Her heart being ripped apart……

It really hurt her, and to make it no better this was all her fault…. All of it…

They had the body in a safe place just to make sure he was dead or not, even tough everyone knew for sure he was gone…..

Katona was sitting on the roof; it had taken her forever to get up.

She was thinking if there was any way Inuyasha could still be alive any way at all…..

The she remembered something important!

She remembered Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru!

She also remembered his companions Rin a girl about her age and a creepy frog dude. (as she called him) She also remembered his amazing sword! Wait that was the answer his sword brought the dead back to life! There was a way to bring Inuyasha back!

But how was she going to get the sword?

This was going to be difficult…….

Katona had no clue how she was going to do this……

She then remembered that she kept a journal of her travels here. She had written that Inuyasha was dead; she was bored so she decided to change it.

**Author's note: Well this chapter is a little longer to; any questions just ask! **


End file.
